Alpha Werewolves
Alpha werewolves are the strongest of werewolves and, thus, are always the leaders of any pack. Unlike other werewolves, the eyes of an Alpha werewolf glow red. Alpha werewolves should not be confused with the Alpha Werewolf, the progenitor of the werewolf race. Becoming an Alpha Either a Beta or Omega can rise to being an Alpha, though the manner in which this occurs is often terrible in its own right. When a werewolf kills another werewolf, he or she draws power from their victim. Thus, when a werewolf kills an Alpha werewolf, he or she will inherently become an Alpha. If an Alpha werewolf is killed, though not by a werewolf, their power will shift to another member of the Pack. It is also possible, through unknown means, for an Alpha werewolf to relinquish their Alpha status to another wolf without being slain. Roughly once every hundred years, however, a Beta or Omega will become an Alpha through sheer force of will. This is known as a True Alpha. Powers & Abilities Alpha werewolves have heightened and strengthened versions of the same abilities that Beta and Omega werewolves have. Alphas also have several special abilities of their own. *Bites and Scratches - the bite of an Alpha werewolf can infect the victim with lycanthropy. This usually has only one of two outcomes -- the victim becomes a werewolf, or the victim dies. There are some exceptions to this -- a being that is already supernatural will not become a werewolf, and sometimes outside forces can alter the transformation into a wolf. The same infection can occur if the Alpha scratches the victim deeply enough. *Scent Masking - Alpha werewolves are able to hide their scent from other werewolves, making themselves virtually undetectable. *Forcing the Change - an Alpha can force Betas or Omegas to shift -- this is particularly easy for an Alpha to do with Betas they have created. *Infectious Wounds - other werewolves cannot heal as easily from injuries inflicted by an Alpha. Such wounds also have a tendency to become infected quickly. *Healing - using a strengthened version of the pain transference ability all werewolves can use, an Alpha can heal a severely wounded individual -- bringing them back from the verge of death. Unfortunately, in doing so the Alpha will give up the spark that makes them an Alpha and return to the status of a Beta. Unlike circumstances where an Alpha dies, this spark is not passed to any other werewolf -- as such, it is possible for a pack to exist without any Alpha to lead it. Shifting Abilities Alpha werewolves each have an ability to shift that is often unique, or nearly unique, to themselves. Some of these include: *Wolf Transformation: the ability to shift into a form undistinguishable from an actual wolf. This ability is incredibly rare amongst werewolves and those who have it are revered above all other Alphas except True Alphas. * Monstrous Wolf Transformation: a variation of the above, it seems to ocur when an Alpha should be able to shift into a fully wolf form except that they have spilled innocent blood. *Demon Wolf: though staying humanoid, an Alpha's skin may grow an unnatural gray color and their abilities as a werewolf may grow even stronger. Alpha Packs A pack can exist of only Alphas in rare cases -- however, an Alpha pack is one of the most dangerous supernatural forces that exist. In order for such a pack to form, at least four Alphas must slaughter their own packs -- thus absorbing each pack member's power -- and band together. Typically, one Alpha out of this pack is the most powerful, or assumes a leadership position for other reasons. Such packs are rarely a democracy. Known Alphas *The Alpha Werewolf *Talia Hale (deceased) *Laura Hale (deceased) *Jackson Herveaux (former) *Marcus Bozeman *Liam McLean *John Flood *Jeremy Danvers Source Alpha Werewolves are inspired by their appearance in the television series Teen Wolf. Category:Werewolves Alpha Werewolves